Mr Right
by JustKidding14
Summary: Percy is a nobody. Annabeth is the it girl. He likes her. She's taken. What would he do? AU I don't own any of the characters. Uncle Rick does. Kudos to shireferhire for the cover pic
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's POV**

I am having the worse time of my life.

For starters, I'm late. Again. It's not like I'm not putting effort in waking up early. I sighed and adjusted my glasses. My raven black mop of a hair flew as I sped towards my room.

"Thirteen times in a row, Mr. Jackson", Mrs. Dodds, my Algebra teacher said as i stood at the door, panting. "That's got to be a new record."

Some of my classmates laughed. I felt my face burn up with embarrassment.

"Detention. Now go to your seat", Mrs. Dodds said.

I slumped on my chair, imagining how this day could get any worse. I picked my Algebra book and tried to jot down notes. Emphasis on tried. Math is one of my weak points, and my dyslexia is not helping the situation. I adjusted my glasses and started to concentrate harder. With more effort, I started to understand what Mrs. Dodds was talking about. Then, the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Alright, get ready for a long quiz next meeting about this topic."

Everyone groaned. Well, everyone except Annabeth Chase, who was just twirling her blonde locks as if the quiz was just a piece of cake. She is very popular and also has great grades. Heck, I'll bet that Annabeth has not seen a B for a long time. Even longer than me even getting near that grade.

"And Mr. Jackson, I'll see you later."

That snapped me out of my thoughts. I just nodded and quickly went out of the classroom. Outside I saw my friends waiting for me.

"Took you long enough Perce," Frank said. Frank is a Canadian but he has Chinese blood. He might look huge but he has a soft spot for his granny.

"Yeah, cuz. Heard you were late again today? Maybe we should give you an alarm clock for Christmas" Nico said while the others laughed. He is my cousin on my father's side. He likes the color black though he still denies that he's a Goth.

"Whatever Nico." I said as we went to our next class. We had History next with Mr. Brunner. Now, just thinking about it is making me feel better. Mr. Brunner is best teacher I have ever met in my life. He understands kids with dyslexia like me unlike some teachers who stereotype us as dumb without even knowing our situation.

"Good morning class" Mr. Brunner said as he entered the room." Well, let's start our discussion."

An hour later

"Whew, I' m glad I survived that one." Frank said as we went to get our lunch.

The cafeteria was jam-packed with students eating their lunch. The History class really took my mind of the bad things that happened to me today. Shoot, I now I remembered them again. I sighed and went in line. 'How could things get any worse?' I thought to myself. I have never been so wrong in my life.

I felt a strong force knock me to the ground. It was so unexpected that I fell face first while my lunch fell on the floor. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. 'Where are my glasses?' I thought.

"Oops. I didn't notice you were there, Jackson", Luke said, a smirk on his face. His cronies laughed.

Luke Castellan is the biggest jerk in all of Goode High. He is the quarterback for the football team. He is tall and has blond hair. He is also Annabeth's boyfriend. Don't ask me how that even happen. Even I can't believe straight-A Annabeth Chase fell for a total douche.

"It's okay, Luke." I said. Frank helped me up while Nico picked up my glasses. Good thing it wasn't smashed.

"Here you go dude", Nico said, still glaring at Luke.

"Thanks guys". I said. I silently prayed for this to end now. I quickly took another sandwich and dragged both of my friends to the counter to pay. Then, we went to an empty table and sat down to eat lunch.

"Why did you drag us away, Percy!?" Nico said as he gave me his deluxe death glare. I sighed. "We could have handled it."

"No Nico, we would've been beat to pulp. I don't want to go to class looking black and blue!" I whisper shouted to him, making sure nobody heard our conversation.

"He's right Nico." Frank said, his eyes closed. 'Oh man, I can feel a 'but' coming' I groaned.

"BUT, we can't run away forever Percy" he said giving me a pointed look.

"Oh watch me." I said before taking a bite from my sandwich.

He sighed. Then, his face lighted up. This can't be good.

"The talent show is coming up. We really need to be part of it." He said cheerfully.

"And why should we do that?" I said, completely not interested.

"He just wants to impress that girl from the other class." Nico said. "What's her name again? Hailey?"

Frank blushed. "Its Hazel!" he said but quickly shut his mouth. Nico and I laughed. He blushed harder.

"T-that's not it! I mean, this could really improve how people treat us" He said. He obviously likes her.

I looked around. Frank was right. Nobody seemed to care with the glasses kid, the chubby boy and the goth. I sighed. It's just a talent show. Maybe if I just tried a little harder….

"Fine. I'm in. But what are we going to do? Just a heads up guys, my body has coordination problems so dancing is definitely a no". I said.

They snapped their heads to look at me. Shock written clearly on their faces. What? Can't I try doing something for a change?

Frank recovered first. "Okay, right what should we do? Oh, I was thinking of forming a band."

"You are serious about this?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, is there anything wrong?"

"Nah, it's just weird. The only things you took seriously is swimming and your mom's cookies". He said and shrugged.

"But dude, admit it. They were really good." Frank said.

"Yeah" Nico and I said, remembering how good those cookies tasted. Then, the bell rang.

"We'll talk about this later at my house", I said, standing up. "You'll have to wait for me though, I have detention. See you later guys."

"Yeah we'll be at the gate waiting for you", Frank said as he went for his next class.

"See you later cuz" Nico said and left. I finished my sandwich and proceeded to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Classes went smoothly after lunch.

Well, I managed to limit my terrible streak to a minimum. Things were going quite well.

I glanced at the clock. It's already 3:30 in the afternoon. Only thirty minutes left.

I'm trying to sit tight but my ADHD's really acting up. Gods, why can't it just stop for thirty minutes. Then, I heard the door open. I quickly straightened from my seat and saw Mrs. Dodds enter the room.

"Now Mr. Jackson, I thought you went out already. Detention's already over half an hour ago." She said while getting some things from under the teacher's table.

'What?!' I didn't waste any time. I picked up my things and bolted for the door. As I passed Mrs. Dodds, I heard her mumble about batteries. I quickly went to the gate where I found Nico and Frank waiting for me. There are also two people with them.

"What took you so long, Perce!?" Frank asked as he saw me going towards them. I was out of breath with all the running so I was not able to answer.

"Anyways, meet Jason and Leo." Nico said gesturing to the two new guys with them.

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace. I heard you're forming a band for the talent show. I was hoping I can be part of it" the blond guy named Jason said. He was tall, probably the same age as me but just an inch taller. Looking closely, he looks familiar. Awfully familiar, if I must say.

Nico noticed and said, "He is Uncle Zeus's son. He's our cousin."

I nodded, remembering him from the family reunions I've been before. You see, my father doesn't get along with his brothers, even Nico's dad. Reunions always end up in shouting and useless banter. I shook my head, trying to forget those memories for the time being.

"Nice to meet you, Jason" I said. I turned to the other guy, who was upper energetic. 'Too much sugar' I thought.

"I'm Leo Valdez and I'm smokin' hot", the Latino with elfish ears and curly hair said. I glanced at Nico.

'Seriously dude!' I whispered as Leo was talking with Frank about some random stuff.

Nico just shrugged. I sighed in defeat and adjusted my glasses.

"Okay guys, let's continue this talk at my house." I said. They all nodded and followed me home.

A couple of minutes later. We arrived at my house. Mom's not home yet. We then sat at the living room.

"So guys, we decided to enter as a band, right?" They all nod. "Does everyone know how to play any instrument?"

"I play the guitar", Frank said. "Me, too!" Jason added. Okay guitars: check

"I'll play the bass", Nico said. Bass: check

"I'll do the drums then!" Leo added enthusiastically. Really, even for someone with ADHD, this guy's too high strung. But whatever, at least the drums covered.

"That only leaves the vocals, Perce." Frank said.

"Think you're up for it?" Nico asked.

"I have no choice, besides how hard can it be?" I said. They just gave me a look.

"Anyways, when's the contest going to be?" I asked Frank.

"That'll be next week, so that gives us enough time to practice what song we're going to play." He said.

"We need to practice at least two songs. You know, just in case." Jason suggested. He has a point.

"Okay let's do that." I said. Then, the front door opened and my mom entered the house.

"Oh, you're back Percy. I just picked some stuff from the store." She said as I helped her place the groceries at the counter.

My mom is the best person in the world. She always smelled like cookies and it always calmed me down whenever I was at home. She is nice to everyone and she always understands me. She's an author and she published a couple of books.

"Hello Aunt Sally," Nico greeted.

"Nice to see you, Nico", she answered, smiling at him. "How's your dad doing?"

"He's doing great"

"So what are you boys up to?" She asked while she placed the cookies inside the oven.

"We're planning on joining the talent showcase at school, Mom", I answered as I prepared some drinks for my friends.

"Really? That's great kids. Enjoy your school life while it lasts", she said as she went to her study to get something.

I went back to the living room, where I found the guys choosing what songs to play.

"So, have we come up on something yet?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads.

I noticed Leo was fidgeting. A lot. I sighed. Again. I've lost track on how many times I did that today.

"Okay, Leo out with it"

The others looked at him expectantly.

"I'm just wondering if, you know, what's the name of our band?" He said, smiling sheepishly.

Oh, I almost forgot. The band name. I looked at the others and they seem to just realize this now as well.

"Gods, I can't believe I forgot about that. Thanks for bringing that up Leo!" I said.

We brainstormed for a cool name to describe our band. We came up with a lot but most of it came from Leo, like Hot Bods and many others. Of course, Nico shot them down. Finally, we decided on calling our band 'Among Nobody's' since it seemed to please everyone.

Not a few moments later, my mom came with a tray full of freshly baked cookies and some juice. We literally had to fight for the last piece, which was won by rock-paper-scissors by none other than Leo. He was jumping up and down like a kid getting what he wanted. Actually, scratch that. He really is a kid who got what he wanted.

After the snack, the guys prepared to leave. Though we haven't chosen a song to perform, knowing these guys, we'll find a way. I slept that night early, hoping that tomorrow would be so much better than what happened today.

And for the third time that day, I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in a while, I was not late.

I felt great as I walked through the hallways. It felt so perfect, like nothing could even go wrong. It also felt as if a calm before the storm. I shrugged as I stood in front of my algebra classroom.

Everyone was trying to cram everything they can before the quiz. My jaw almost dropped to the ground.

'Oh, Styx!' I forgot about my Algebra test was scheduled today! I stood at the door, frozen in shock. I can almost see that F on my test paper.

"Go to your seat Mr. Jackson". Yup, the devil has spoken.

I quickly went to my seat and slumped on the table.

"How could I forget about a test?" I said to no one in particular.

My seatmate, a big guy named Charles, just gave me a sympathetic smile before returning to his cramming session.

"Seaweed Brain"

I turned my head to look for the source of the voice but I saw no one. At least Annabeth Chase looked good this morning. Her princess locks are flowing perfectly to her shoulder, and she is absentmindedly looking outside the window. She's acting like the test was just a piece of cake. I adjusted my glasses as I prepared myself.

Back to the quiz.

I tried my best to answer the questions but it was a hopeless cause. I just gave up trying to answer the questions. Not long after, the bell rang and we all turned in our papers.

I dropped my head in defeat and walked out of the room. I saw Frank and he seemed to understand why I'm down. He gave me a pat in the back as we made it to Mr. Brunner's class. I saw Leo wave at us when we entered the room. I didn't notice him before. Guess I should pay more attention.

Mr. Brunner arrived not long after and he started to discuss about our next exam. He decided that we are doing 'Capture the Flag', minus the physical violence. Two teams are going to form a barricade around their flag to protect it. The goal is to get the flag of the opposing team. In order to do that, one must defeat the enemy by answering Mr. Brunner's questions correctly. Only one person from each team can move per turn. He discussed the rules and also divided the class into two groups.

I was with Frank and Leo in the blue team. 'This is going to be fun!' I thought to myself. That's when I saw the leader of the red team.

It was Annabeth Chase. Nope, this is going to be a one-sided slaughter rather than a war. It's not like my team are that bad. Our leader, a guy named Malcolm, is the smartest of all the boys in class but he's not Annabeth level smart. I can't complain though since I'm nowhere near their level.

Mr. Brunner gave us the remaining time to strategize. Once the blue team were huddled together we all listened to what Malcolm has to say. His plan was simple. Stop Annabeth Chase. I wonder if it's as easy as it sounds. I seriously doubt it.

After a while, the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. I got my things and went to the cafeteria with my friends. Nico and Jason was already there, waiting for us. We quickly bought our lunch and went to our seats. I looked around. No Luke in sight. Good. I sighed as I started to relax.

I suddenly felt something spill on my hair. 'Right when I thought I was safe' I thought.

I stood up and looked behind me to face the culprit. Guess who the culprit is?

'Surprise, surprise' I thought as I saw Luke who had his signature smirk plastered on his face. Gods, I want to wipe that smile from the face of the earth.

"Sorry about that Jackson, my hands was so tired from class I accidentally spilled my juice on you" he said as his cronies tried to contain their laughter. Emphasis on tried. They were about to burst out laughing in 3…2…1…

And they laughed. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at the scene. I felt my face burn up in embarrassment as I continued to glare at Luke. If only looks could kill…

"What do you think you're doing Luke?" a familiar voice came from behind me. I saw Annabeth standing behind me, her stormy grey eyes were as intimidating as ever.

"It was just a joke babe. See even Jackson likes it. Right?" Luke said as he gave me a say-yes-or-you'll-be-in-trouble look. 'As if I'm not in it already' I said to myself as I laughed awkwardly.

"No it's not funny, Luke. Bullying isn't in any way funny." She said her eyes becoming more intense, if that is still possible. Then she turned to look at me, "and you Percy, don't just take everything that he does to you like it's nothing."

'well, if you haven't noticed he's 3 inches taller than me and he's part of the football team for god's sake' I thought but I refused to meet her eyes. Any more interaction will turn me into a puddle. I saw Frank and Leo trying their best to restrain Nico and Jason. Those two look like they're about to commit a crime.

"I'm tired of this Luke. You've such a jerk ever since you got accepted in the team. I can't stand you anymore. I don't even know you anymore." Annabeth said, making Luke look like air was knocked out of his system. "I'm sorry, Luke but we're through."

Annabeth stormed off, leaving Luke with his mouth agape.

'Serves you right, you jerk' I thought

After a few seconds, Luke shook his head, the fire back in his eyes as if nothing happened.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Ethan, one of his cronies said.

"Nah, she'll come back. Heck, she'll even beg for me to get back together after the talent show." Luke said as he started to go back to his seat to finish his lunch.

'Not if I can help it" I thought as I went to the restroom to change.

An idea slowly forming in my mind.

**AN: I just want to thank you guys for reading this story. I'll try update as fast as possible.**

**Please leave a review if you have any comments. It's my first fanfic so every little thing is appreciated.**

**see you next time :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey guys thanks for reading this story. I appreciate your reviews and please help me by reviewing some more. Special thanks to my friend JerBer for the idea. Enjoy reading !**

The news of Luke Castellan's and Annabeth Chase's break up filled the halls of Goode High that afternoon.

Everyone had their minds wrapped around that, well enough to make them forget about me being spilled with juice during lunch. That works for me though.

The only downside was me being dragged into a bigger mess. Rumors about me being the so-called 'third party' in the break up. Like, seriously, I'm nowhere near Annabeth's level.

I had P.E. after lunch so I went to the gym after changing and finishing my lunch. Almost every pair of eyes in the hallway was looking at me. I'm never good with too much attention. I dropped my head, walking quickly towards the gym.

I'm taking up swimming this year. Swimming is my favorite past time. It clears my mind from things that bother me in my life. Usually, I'd go for the sea but a pool isn't that bad, as long as it's not very crowded. My mom and I used to go to Montauk for a swim when I was little. That might have been the reason why I like swimming very much. It's as if I'm one with the sea.

_Thud_

I didn't notice that someone was in front of me. I accidentally crashed into her as a result. Papers fell on the floor. 'Gods, why do I have to be so clumsy?!' I mentally slapped myself.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going", I said as I helped pick up the papers on the floor. I looked at one and noticed that they are drawings and they were really good. I looked up to see the owner of the drawings. I saw a girl, bent over to pick up the other papers that are scattered. She had a curly red hair, as if it was on fire. She looked up and he green eyes met mine.

My face flushed as I looked away. I quickly gave her papers, apologized again and then quickly ran towards the gym.

'Real smooth Jackson' I thought. I sighed. I stopped when I reached the door of the gym. As I was about to enter the gym I noticed Annabeth approaching me. The gym to be exact. I opened the doors and let her in first. She smiled and I felt my heart burst out of my chest. She can solve all the problems of the world with that smile.

I went inside and changed to my gym clothes before proceeding to where my classmates were standing. They notice me and then started whispering to themselves. I adjusted my glasses and then dropped m head before proceeding to my place. Being the center of attraction isn't really nice.

"Hey dude, you okay?" I saw one of my classmates, Tyson, come over.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little uneasy, but fine nonetheless", I said as I tried to look cheerful.

My face might've looked funny because Tyson's face became even more worried. Tyson is one of those people that cares for everyone. He's like a big brother to everyone, both figuratively and literally.

I sighed. "Really man, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying."

"No problem, Percy. Just remember, you can talk to me if you have some things bothering you."

"I'll keep that in mind"

The class then went to the pool, after receiving instructions from the teacher. We are having a practical test today. Swimming I one of my strong suits. This should be an easy test for me. We were doing freestyle today and we are going to hold a race. That's when the situation got awkward yet again.

Our teacher decided that 2 boys versus 2 girls should do a relay. I was with Tyson. Even though he's huge, he was not slow in water. In fact, he's one of the school's best swimmers in the swim team. I figured this should be a piece of cake. Then Annabeth had to ruin it. The classes between boys and girls are separated so I really have no idea how fast of a swimmer she is. She, along with a girl named Piper was our opponents. The two of them might not be on the swim team but they are still pretty and athletic. I mean pretty athletic. See what Annabeth's doing with my brain.

The teacher told us to go to the starting line. Tyson will go first so as to get an early lead. He's up against Piper. That leaves me with Annabeth. As much as I like how that sounds, I'm still terrified. What if I drag Tyson down? What if I make a fool out of myself out there? What if-

_Preeet!_

The whistle shook me from my reverie and Tyson dove into the pool. He started his stroke but Piper was holding her ground, staying close behind. That might have been their plan. To stay close with Tyson, then leave Annabeth to trash me completely. I sighed. At this moment, Tyson was already on his way back. I took my glasses off and wore the goggles.

Only a few more strokes and Tyson should be done, Piper not far behind. I took a deep breath. Tyson then tagged out and I dove into the pool. My mind became clear. I don't know how fast Annabeth was in the pool but she also have no idea how fast I can swim as well. I felt my confidence soar high as I began my stroke. 'Just concentrate you can do this' I told myself as I flipped and swam back to the finish line. I haven't even noticed i already reached the other side.

'Come on' I urged myself 'I can see it already, just a few more strokes'

After two more strokes, my hand hit the side of the pool and I broke to the surface. I was surprised to see everyone with their jaws dropped, not believing what just happened. Tyson was the only one wearing an impressed smile. I looked back saw Annabeth just do her flip and was coming back fast.

I can't believe I left her that far behind. I beat Annabeth Chase at something. I got out of the pool, dripping wet. I got my towel and went to drink water from the fountain outside the gym.

"PERCY!"

I heard Annabeth call at me as I was about to drink water. What did I do now?

**AN: how was it? pls leave a review. thanks for reading and see you next time :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I won't be updating for the rest of the week since i'll be busy with schoolwork. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and also to everyone who read the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and enjoy :))**

I have no idea what just happened.

I was dragged against my will back into the gym. I didn't have the chance to drink water and now here I am back at the gym. Everyone had their eyes on me. Well, to be fair, I was being dragged by a girl. And not just any girl, it just had to be Annabeth Chase. Okay, I take back what I said about being dragged against my will.

"How in Hades did you do that?" she said as she turned to face me, her grey eyes were piercing all the way to my soul. She tends to get pretty scary when she's angry. Emphasis on pretty.

"I swim a lot?" the answer sounded more of a question. In fact, it was the truth.

"Don't give me that. There's no way anyone could swim that fast with _just _practice!" she sounded really angry. Man, this girl really hates losing. "Not even an Olympic athlete can swim that fast"

"Well for the record, my dad's AN Olympic athlete in swimming. He won gold twice during his career." I said, feeling very proud of my father. Though I didn't really meet him during my lifetime. He left mom and didn't even know that she had me. He came back when I was twelve, which made a lot of things awkward between us. I sighed, feeling down just remembering that sad thought.

"Okay, that's enough Annabeth" Tyson said, sensing my discomfort. I gave him a small smile and went to sit on the bench. He just gave me a curt nod and proceeded to help the teacher record the time.

"But-"She started but after seeing the firm look on Tyson's face, she sighed and walked away, glaring at me the whole time.

After class ended, I quickly went to change. I could feel Annabeth's stare as I walked out of the changing room so I quickly went to my next class. Good thing we have different classes so the torture could be stopped for now.

I went to my next class and saw a familiar shade of red a few seats in front of me. She turned around, probably looking for a friend. She saw me stare at her like a fool. She quickly turned her head and faced the blackboard.

She's angry, I can sense it. Heck, even I'll be angry. I didn't even apologize properly. I'll do it later. If I survive this class.

You think math is hard, well try taking up literature with dyslexia. I have no idea what was written on the board or on the book 90% of the time. The words floats around your view and form words that doesn't even make sense. One time I was looking for a hamburger shop and I stumbled upon a weird place named ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM. Turns out a crazy lady named Aunty Em lived there, making garden gnomes for a living. It took me a full 3 minutes to try to decipher the sign, it was actually Aunty Ems Garden Gnome Emporium.

Though the only good part is that I get to express what I really feel without anyone judging me. I feel very light, as if I could fly. On second thought, I don't think I'll like flying. My mom's parents died on a plane crash so my mom was not fond of travelling by plane. Anyway, expressing what I feel is one of the good things that came with having literature. The teacher, Ms. Hestia, allowed us to write anything. From poems to songs, short stories to full-blown novels anything as long as we make ourselves productive throughout the period.

I was thinking of writing poems today. I tried hard to look for an inspiration, an idea, anything. I'm racking my brain for anything until it occurred to me. I'll try to express my feelings that I have experienced today.

The skirmishes with Luke, the competition with Annabeth and about the time I spend with my friends in the band. I felt my face light up as I thought of a very good idea. I'm going to write a song. Something that we can use for the talent show. I haven't tried doing this before but hey, there's a first for everything. I just hope this turns out to be good.

I decided making the lyrics first, then ask Jason or Frank for the beat later. After some time, I heard the bell and it was time to go home. I had some progress and it made me feel accomplished. I packed my things and went straight to the girl with flaming red hair. I adjusted my glasses before talking to her.

"Hey, uhm, I was just going to say sorry for what happened during lunch break" I said, my hand scratching the back of my neck. I looked at her. Her green eyes were wide for a moment, then she regained composure. I can't blame her though. I'm a loner so I bet she's totally freaked out right now.

"No it's alright, at least you helped me pick up the flyers" she said, still not meeting my eyes.

"How can I make it up to you? Please it was my fault for not looking where I was going" I insisted. My mom always told to respect girls.

"No, that's not needed. No one was hurt so it's fine, really" she said. She left the room but I quickly followed her. She was putting some things at the bulletin board.

"Please" I said. She sighed.

"Alright, you can help me put up the flyers around school" she said, handing the flyers. I read it and noticed that it was for the talent show.

"Hey, this is for the talent show! My friends and I are going to be part of it" I said while pinning the flyers on the bulletin board.

"Really? Good luck then, I guess" she said, smiling at me. I blushed and looked away. We continued posting them up until we have no more flyers left. I smiled, adjusting my glasses.

"Thanks for helping me, Percy" she smiled at me, a faint blush on her cheeks. I'm not too sure though.

"No problem?" I don't even know her name. and we've been classmates since the start of the school year.

"Rachel. Just Rachel." She said as she started to walk towards the gates. "See you tomorrow, Percy."

"You too, just Rachel" I called out to her. I heard her laugh as she turned and waved me goodbye. I waved at her, a big goofy grin on my face. 'Well' I thought to myself, 'at least this day ended well'.

I walked home, imagining what my mom's cooking for dinner. I wish everyday could end like this. Apparently, the Fates have other plans.

**AN: Did you like it? Pls leave a review for you comments and suggestions. See yah! :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. This was edited by my friend theewhitee. It was my birthday yesterday so this is my treat for you guys. ENJOY!**

I almost got to school in time today. Almost.

If it wasn't for that nightmare, I would woke up early today. And here I thought yesterday was a good sign for me. I sighed, adjusting my glasses as I ran to my algebra room.

I woke up from a nightmare this morning. And it's something really, really crazy. I was sitting at the beach with Rachel. It was nothing, it's not like I have a crush on her or anything. Okay, maybe a little. Or a lot. Don't judge me.

Anyways we were sitting there, when dream me felt the urge to swim. I mean, a nice weather with gentle waves, who can resist that? Definitely not me. So dream me took a quick swim. When I came back, I heard a voice call to me.

"How in Hades did you do that?!" it was not Rachel standing there. It was Annabeth, her grey eyes glaring at me the same way she did during PE. I started walking backwards, slowly. Dream Annabeth started closing in on me, repeating the same line over and over. I started running, trying to get away from her.

But Annabeth freakin' Chase chased me, screaming my name. She slowly closed the distance until she caught up to me. She started to shake me, calling my name and slapping me every now and then. Then I heard shout my full name.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU WILL GET UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE"

The weird thing is she sounded a lot like mom. 'Wake up? So this is a dream. It'll all go away when I wake up.' I opened my eyes, seeing a blurry image of what I think is my mom. I grabbed my glasses from the bedside table and saw my mom, fuming.

"Good morning Princess, I didn't mean to ruin your beauty sleep but if you don't eat and get dressed in fifteen minutes, you'll miss your carriage." She said as she went downstairs in a hurry. "Breakfast is on the table. We're going out Percy, it's almost 7 and your father will be late if he doesn't leave now". My dad revved up the engine of the car, telling my mom to hurry up. I glanced at my clock.

It's 6:43 AM. My body froze for a moment, before I felt adrenaline rush all throughout my body. I quickly ate my breakfast, placed the dishes at the sink then took a bath. I ran out of the bathroom, the bus blaring its horns now as signaling that it wouldn't wait any for long. After I was finished and quickly changed into my school clothes only to see the bus already 4 blocks away. 'Oh Styx!' I said as I quickly looked for a cab.

"Goode High please." I said to the driver. He might've noticed that I was running late so he stepped on the gas. I was crossing my fingers, counting as time ticked by.

And we hit a traffic light. 2 minutes left. The school is just 3 blocks away. I paid the driver, then quickly ran towards Goode. I arrived at the gate just as the bell stopped ringing. I dropped my head. I was late, again.

The class was buzzing as I came in. Mrs. Dodds gave me a look, then told me to go to my seat. She was holding a bundle of paper. I slumped on my seat, my face hitting the table.

"Okay class, it's time to return your test results" she said, her 'sadistic' smile slowly creeping to her mouth. Okay, maybe not as sadistic as you might think of it, two notches lower I guess. Well, you get the gist.

"Some of you performed poorly on this exam. Especially Mr. Jackson." She said as she gave me my paper. On the paper, was a big red F.I wasn't surprised. It was expected, heck I don't even have anything correct. I banged my head on the table as some of classmates snickered. Yeah, as if they got better grades than me. Or maybe they did, after all they still tried to cram while I just accepted my fate.

Mrs. Dodds continued returning the test papers. As expected, Annabeth Chase got an A+. She smiled at me smugly as she passed by my seat. I turned my head, the dream instantly replaying in my mind. I closed my eyes to try to suppress them.

"This is not a dream, Mr. Jackson. That's what you got so please stop doing that" Mrs. Dodds said, noticing what I was doing.

I wanted to tell her how wrong she was, but that'll mean that I have to explain why I have Annabeth in my dreams. To be fair, almost every guy did, except for those in relationships but I prefer not to broadcast it to the whole campus. Especially not right now, when I was being considered as a third-party in the breakup of the year. I sighed and tried to focus to what Mrs. Dodds was teaching. She's not making any sense. Again. So I just stared at the board. The letters floating around my sight. This sucks for real.

The bell rang, everyone got their bags and went outside.

"Mr. Jackson, please stay for a while." Mrs. Dodds said as I was about to exit the classroom.

"You got another F in your test, so this time around I decided to give you a tutor. You'll be informed later with the other details" she said. I was shocked, not because I'm having a tutor. Did Mrs. Dodds really just imply that she wants to help me pass her subject? Gods, am I dreaming again? Someone slap me.

"Now Mr. Jackson, you'll have to leave now if you don't want to be late for your next class" she said, glaring at me. Now, that's the Mrs. Dodds I know, always trying to get me out of her sight. I did just as she told and went to my History classroom. I saw Leo and Frank sitting by the window, just like last time. I went towards them, telling them about my test results. Of course they laughed and teased me. I really love my friends.

Soon Mr. Brunner entered the room. He allowed us to study and group ourselves together with our teams to prepare for the game this Friday. Malcolm introduced some new techniques and strategy. Class went by in a breeze, time really flies when you're having fun. The three of us went to the cafeteria to eat our lunch.

I wanted some sandwich since I'm not that hungry. I ate a lot this morning, maybe one of the reasons I was late. But think about it, I'm a growing boy so I need my nutrients and with my mom's cooking, there is no such thing as holding back. Just as I was reaching for the sandwich, someone snatched it and I heard a very familiar laugh.

"Hey Luke" I said as I was turning to look at the culprit himself.

"Hey there Jackson" he said, biting into my sandwich.

"What do you want?" Frank asked. The big guy was trying to be as intimidating as he could be, but judging from Ethan's and Chris's reactions it wasn't anywhere near that. Luke's cronies was clutching their stomachs, laughing out loud.

"Oh nothing, just trying to get back at Jackson here who embarrassed me yesterday" he said nonchalantly.

"What are you tal-"I was cut off when Luke punched me in the face.

**AN: How was it? Leave a review. Thanks for reading and see you next time :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi guys, sorry for the delay. hope you like this chapter. Here you go.**

Pain

That was the first thing that I felt as I fell down. My left cheek was stinging and my vision became blurry. My glasses seemed to fall off when Luke punched me. I tried to look for it, hoping it's not broken yet.

_Crack_

"Oops, I think I accidentally stepped on your glasses, Jackson" I heard Luke, his cronies are howling with laughter. I feel my anger reach its limit. I stood up clenching my fists. Though my vision was blurry, I can still see that signature smirk on Luke's face.

_Kapow!_

I threw my fist at that jerk's face. All my hatred for him packed in one punch.

But I hit nothing. He wasn't standing I front of me anymore. He was down on the ground, just like how I looked when he hit me a few moments ago. Then, I started feeling dizzy, all the adrenaline from the anger I felt a while ago now gone. I staggered, but someone caught me. I'm guessing it's Nico. What gave it away? Definitely not his black outfit. He helped me to our table, where I saw my friends, though their faces are blurry.

I muttered some thanks to them, mostly for not making the mess bigger than it already was.

"We didn't do anything, Tyson did" Jason said, still looking at the two guys still at each other's throats.

"Yeah, we need to thank him for knocking Luke down a peg" Nico said.

"Yeah, cause if he didn't, I would have sent that jerk to the hospital" Frank said. His dad is an army general, so I don't doubt his fighting abilities. Though, that will make matters worse.

"Don't you think it's about someone stop them" Leo said. Immediately after he said that the door of the cafeteria swung open. Silence filled the room.

"Well, what do we have here!" a voice boomed throughout the cafeteria. It was Mr. Dionysus, or Mr. D as we all call him. He is the school principal and a really grumpy old man. Don't tell him I said that. I'd want to finish my studies.

Mr. D doesn't really care about the students. He only cares about his school's prestige. So he will only give you a second look if you're part of a varsity team and in a worst case scenario, are fighting with someone within the school premises. Which is exactly what was happening right now.

Luke and Tyson stopped fighting, paling at the sight of the principal.

"Someone has informed me that there is a fight in the cafeteria" he said walking closer to Tyson and Luke, their hands still at each other's shirts. "Looks like some punishments are in place".

"Mr. D he-" "Luke pun-"

Both of them tried to reason with the school principal. That's a bad idea though.

"Tut, tut, tut. This conversation will resume in my office. Now" he sounded serious, before he turned around and started walking away.

"BUT-"both Tyson and Luke said at the same time, only to be cut off with a fierce glare from Mr. D.

"NO MORE BUTS!" he said ferociously. Both of them shut up. I winced, feeling sympathy for Tyson. I should have been the one standing there. "Now, you will go to my office or I will turn you into dolphins or something." The two boys followed obediently.

I stood up, wanting to tell Mr. D that he got the wrong guy. That I was the one Luke was fighting with. But as I was desperately trying to approach him, Tyson stopped me and told me, "Its okay bro. I've got this".

I just stood there, not believing what just happened. The bell rang and everyone continued with their lives.

I was sent to the infirmary after that, since I probably won't understand what the teacher was discussing, let alone see the teacher properly. I sighed as I pressed the ice pack to my swollen cheek. Doctor Apollo gave it to me.

He's the school doctor, though he looked more of a movie star or at least acted like one. He wore Ray-bans all the time, as if he's always trying to protect his eyes with his own 'brightness'.

He instructed me to stay inside until my mom picks me up. I nodded and proceeded to one of the beds. After that, he received a call and left muttering something about little sisters and haikus.

I lied down, trying to think about what happened to me. I've seen better days but I'm fine. Though I still felt guilty for Tyson. I hope Mr. D has some sense in him and decides to let him of the hook.

I felt really tired and dizzy and not long after I succumbed to the urge to fall asleep.

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up I saw a blurry Annabeth sitting by my bedside. Even without my glasses, I can still see how pretty she looked today.

"You drool when you sleep" is what she said. Not even asking how I feel.

I quickly shot up, wiping my mouth. Truthfully enough, I did drool. My face burned in embarrassment. Now that's going leave a bad impression. I sighed. Annabeth was trying her best not to laugh.

"So, I hope you didn't just come here just to see me drool in my sleep?" I said, trying to relieve the tension. Annabeth stopped laughing immediately, her face turning crimson. Gods, she was so cute.

"No, I- uh" She was stuttering. Now it's my turn to laugh. She glared at me so I stopped. After composing herself, she stated talking again.

"First of all, I just want to apologize about what happened. I wasn't there but I can tell that Luke did that because I broke up with him yesterday."

"It's fine. Tyson is in a worse spot than I am" I said feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry about him as well. Don't worry. I think he did that because he can't bear with how muc jerk Luke has been." She said. Silence filled the infirmary. I was getting fidgety because of the lack of things to do. I really hate my ADHD right now.

"So..."

"Oh right, Mrs. Dodds asked me to tutor you in her subject." She said. Now that didn't surprise me at all. I was having a feeling she would be my tutor. I mean, she's the top student. Though I'm not too sure I'm going to learn a lot from her. I might be too distracted by her beauty to listen to what she's saying.

"Meet me at the park later. See at there at around 4. Don't be late." She said, picking up her things and left.

I stretched as I heard my mom talking to Dr. Apollo, who seemed to have arrived when I was asleep. She then turned to me, her eyes full of questions and worry. I just nodded, telling her I was fine and I'm going to need new glasses.

She just sighed. She thanked Dr. Apollo and led me to the car. I looked back and saw Dr. Apollo giving me an I-heard-you-flirting-with-Chase look. I blushed. I quickly followed my mom as I heard the school doctor laugh.

I need to change and go to the park later. My mom kept bugging me about what happened but I told her that I was fine. She started ranting about bullies and how the school should punish them and whatnot. I just smiled. It kind of feels great to have your mom fussing over you. I'm a mama's boy, what do you expect. Then, she asked me about Annabeth and our 'study date' later.

I just sighed. It's more study than date. Right?

**AN: did you like it? Leave a review! See you next time :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Here's a little Percabeth for you. Read and enjoy!**

I arrived at the park 5 minutes earlier. With my glasses still at the shop, I'm wearing contact lenses. I'm having a hard time getting used to it at first, but as I approach the park it became better.

When I arrived, I didn't see my tutor so I went to a nearby swing and sat down. It was quiet and peaceful. I just took in the peaceful environment. I could get used to this. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. But on the bright side, Annabeth arrived carrying some books.

She smiled at me as she gestured to a nearby table. I was so mesmerized by her smile. She cleared her throat, noticing that I was staring at her. I quickly woke up from my stupor and I hurriedly stood up from the swing. I walked towards her direction.

I seated myself across her, noticing the books sprawled over the table. We started with the study session by reviewing the recent test, which I failed. Really bad.

"Okay, we'll start with number one" Annabeth said as she explained the method to obtain the answer. Maybe it's the way she said it or maybe because of the extra cookie my mom gave me a while ago, because I slowly started to understand the idea behind the questions.

It was quite simple. The only thing I needed to do was to remember the formulas and all that's left is substitute the numbers. The first 3 items took us 30 minutes. After that, I was starting to get the hang of it. I took us more or less another 30 minutes to finish half of the exam. I sighed, stretching a little before furrowing my brows again to answer the exam. I noticed her staring at my face.' Is there something wrong? Don't tell me there's still some cookie crumbs at my face.' I thought to myself.

"Is there any dirt on my face?" I asked.

She blushed, turning her face from side to side. I was confused by her actions but I still continued answering the questions. Annabeth turned her head to the side, muttering something under her breath. _Seaweed brain_.

"What was that?" I asked. I know I heard something, but she just ignored me. I just shook my head, continuing the task before me. After I finished, Annabeth checked my answers. I was shocked that I got them right without her help.

"That's great Percy. Seems like we won't be doing this for long" she said, while checking my answers. I felt sad after hearing that. Of course, there's no way she would fall for me. The hope that I was desperately holding unto was crushed.

"So since we still have some time left, let's talk about you" she said out of the blue. I checked my watch. It's 6:43, I can still have a ten minute talk. If only we didn't have band practice, I would've stayed here forever.

"What's there to know about someone like me?" I said. No one tried to know about me, except my friends.

"Well let's start with your favorite color or your favorite food", she suggested.

"Blue and blue pancakes and cookies" I answered too quickly. I blushed as Annabeth just laughed.

"Well, that's interesting. Tell me about this blue food" she said, leaning closer to me. I felt my heartbeat race. I still managed to tell her about the story behind the blue food. My ex-stepdad, who was such big jerk, argued with my mom about it and said it didn't exist. My mom then started making blue food just to defy that pig. It's her rebellious streak. Something I inherited from her. Annabeth looked really absorbed with my story. I stared at her gray eyes, wondering how something so beautiful can be kept in those orbs. She was probably looking into my sea green eyes as well. I became self-conscious so I cleared my throat.

She snapped from her daze and blushed. The situation got awkward and I didn't know what to say.

"Yo-you look good without your glasses" she blurted.

"Th-thanks" I mumbled, shocked to hear her complement about my look. My mom always told me that I was handsome, taking a lot from my dad, who from my own view looked really good. I didn't take it seriously because it came from my mom, she was obliged to tell me that.

"You should really just settle with contacts", she told me. "Maybe they'll stop picking on you"

"Maybe" I said, thinking about it.

"Yeah, maybe if you could also cut your hair a little to emphasize your eyes more" she quickly closed her mouth and blushed deeply. I blushed and turned away, trying to digest everything she said.

_Riinnggg! Riiiinngggg!_

Suddenly, my phone rang. 'Great' I told myself as I picked it up.

"Hey, wha-"

"Don't 'hey' me, Percy" Nico sounded angry. 'Oh Styx' I forgot about the band practice!

"I'm so sorry Nico, I was having a tutorial for Mrs. Dodds class. I totally forgot about the time" I said, apologizing to him.

"Tutorial? You should've told me, Perce. Who's tutoring you?"

"Annabeth Chase?" I answered, looking at Annabeth. I mouthed an apology as she just nodded her head.

"WHO? ARE YO-"

"Sorry cuz, gotta go. Don't want to be any later. Wait for me I'll be there." I said quickly cut off the call. I'll handle the situation later.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked.

"It's my cousin, Nico"

"Oh the Goth kid. What did he say?" she asked, leaning closer. Again, I felt my heart about to leap out of my chest.

"First of all, don't let him hear you calling him that. He'll kill you." She winced. _I'll protect you though,_ I thought. "It was about our band practice, you know, for the talent show."

"So what are you playing?"

"I'm doing the vocals, since everything was already covered." I said. She just raised an eyebrow. She looked so gorgeous, man that's got to be cheating.

"I'll cheer for you then. Don't disappoint me" she said, looking at me in the eyes.

"Yes, mam" I said. She laughed at the sudden formality.

"You'd better go. Your bandmates might not be so patient with you if you arrived any later." She said, packing her things. I just nod, feeling a little sad about this.

"I'll see you next time then. Same time. Same place." She said as she started walking.

"Sure" I felt my face light up. I stood up and went to the studio, three blocks downtown.

My bandmates were already inside, waiting for me, their mischievous smiles plastered on their faces. _Oh no _I thought.

"So, how was the date with THE Annabeth Chase" Nico said, his eyebrows raising.

I just shrugged and thought about what happened then, to the guys staring at me expectantly_. How did I become so lucky?_ I thought to myself. Looks like I spoke too soon.

**AN: How was it? Honestly, I think the percabeth part is not that satisfying but I promise I'll do better next time. Leave a review and let me know about your thoughts. See you soon .**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:Sorry for the wait. I had some things to do for school so I wasn't able to update but here is the new chapter. R&amp;R ENJOY!**

My mind is still filled with Annabeth's flowing blonde locks and beautiful grey eyes, as I entered the studio. Pan's Music Studio isn't that large, having only 3 studios. It was owned by Mr. Pan, who even at his very old age still plays his pipes. It was one of the best things I have ever heard in my life. As I went in, I noticed a guy at the reception desk. He has curly hair and probably around my age or even older.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Uh, my friends booked a studio for this afternoon" I replied. He flipped through the logbook. He then turned to me.

"You're with Grace, right?" I nod. "They're on Studio 2, second door to your right" he said.

I thanked him and went on my way. True enough, I saw a door labeled with 'Studio 2'. I heard music coming from the inside. They probably won't hear me even if I banged the door judging by how loud they are so I opened the door. Music instantly overcame me and I stood there for a few seconds, taking it in. they were playing_ Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. _They were at the end of the third stanza leading to the chorus so I closed the door and grabbed a nearby mic and started singing. They looked at me but I just urged them to continue playing. They nod and Leo started to set the drums on fire. Not literally though, but the possibility of the happening is not zero judging by the way he smashed the drums.

We finished the song and I caught my breath. I am heavily panting, both due to the running and the singing. When I looked up, I saw them looking at me their eyebrows raised, as if they want something. I sighed.

"Okay, lover boy out with it" Nico said. Of course this would happen, but I still tried to act ignorant.

"What are you talking about?" I said, looking away.

"You what we're talking about. The 'date' with Annabeth Chase?" Jason said. Well, that was straightforward. Just what you would expect from him.

"It's not a date, guys really. It was a tutorial because apparently I'm not doing well in Mrs. Dodds' class." I explained to them about the tutorial and they seemed as shocked as I was about it.

"Well, that's not what we want to hear about." Frank said. Dang, there goes my escape plan. Wait, since when do I plan about things?

"Yeah dude, how did it go? Did she find out?" Nico added.

"Find out about what?" Leo asked. Good old Leo, always the clueless one.

"Of course not, I won't let her know something as important as that." I said. Leo was still confused so Jason leaned and whispered to him. His face was priceless.

"Yo-you!?" Leo said

"Yes Leo, but I would prefer if you don't go around spreading to the world about my little crush."

"Little he says" Nico said and they all snickered, except for Leo who was still in shock.

"It was good though" Jason said. We turned to look at him. "The music I mean. We did a pretty good job."

Whew, saved. I need to thank him later.

"My thoughts exactly" Frank said.

"Well, except for Leo slamming the drums like hell. My ears are still ringing with all of that" Nico said as Leo just grinned sheepishly.

We continued practicing some more songs, trying to look for something that would suit our tastes. After a while, we took a break. Nico and Leo went to grab some snacks and drinks. This pretty hopeless. We are not agreeing to what song we should play yet. Now that I think of it, I still have that song. I took the paper out and showed it to Frank and Jason. They read the lyrics, arguing sometimes for what chords should be used. I never expected them to take it seriously.

"So how was it?" I said. No reaction.

"That bad huh?" I said. They shook their heads. 'It's beyond help'. I'm starting to get embarrassed that I showed to them. They still didn't pay me any attention. Soon, Nico and Leo came back with the goods and they noticed us huddled up. They looked at the paper that had the lyrics that I wrote. I'm starting to get restless. Not a good time for my ADHD to act up. No choice then. I clapped my hands loud enough to break them from their daze.

"So…" I started. Frank was the first to recover. He looked at me.

"Did you really write this?" he asked, while I nod.

"Are you kidding me? This is so awesome!" Nico said.

"We totally need to use this for the contest" Leo added, bouncing up and down. I take back what I said about my ADHD. This kid really need to stop it with all the sweets.

"That would be great" Frank said in his usual tone. Something's wrong. "We can't since the organizers only want us to sing songs by some popular band or something."

Well, that's kind of sad. But looking at it, that's the best course of action since we need to have an impact with the audience. An original song is a gamble. It's a risk that we can't take if we want to win this. However, Frank wasn't done talking yet.

"But if we make it to the finals, that's another story." Frank said, his lips slowly forming grin. I feel myself grin as well.

"That means if make it to the finals, we can use this song?" I asked. The others looked at him expectantly as well.

"Well, we really should use something original for the finals. That's what the organizers asked of us." He said. We all fist pumped. Now all we need to do is make it to the finals. Then it hit me. How in Hades are we going to do that? We just started practicing today and the contest's already next week. I sighed. We decided to call it a day, just as the receptionist, Grover judging by his nameplate, telling us that our time was up.

As I walked home I recalled my experiences today. Sure, I got socked by Luke and broke my glasses. I hope Tyson won't be in too much trouble for what he did. There's the tutorial with Annabeth and all the questioning I got from my friends. I laughed and walked home. What a wonderful day. I noticed a guy at a dark alley, watching my movements. I felt a shiver run through me so I quickly ran home. But before I got far enough, I saw him smirk. A smirk I know too well.

**AN:How was it? Leave a review Thanks for reading and see you soon ;)**


End file.
